Changing Tides
by BluePoisonAura
Summary: It had been years since Matthew washed up on land and was taken in by Francis. But he never would have thought that an unexpected meeting with just one man would change everything. Rated M for later chapters, I haven't heard the exact details from my friend who is writing this.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hetalia or its characters. Ok so just so you know that I share this account with a friend of mine who also writes, and she asked me to put them up. And the whole thing about the M rating is because she's not quite sure when it will show smut but she said she will. But until then just enjoy and review please.

* * *

Chapter 1:

The crashing of the waves against the rocky shore, the crying of the gulls above, and the whispering of the trees is like music to my ears.

"Matthew, are you sure that you don't want a party? Your birthday is tomorrow, you deserve it." A voice called from my lap.

I looked down at her smiling, her dark blue hair that mimicked the rolling waves of the sea that was styled to a waterfall braid, even though she was done growing she was still smaller than a regular Fae. Her miniture mixed Fae blood gave her features that was uncommon, the miniture water Fae blood gave her the dark wavy hair, the pearly blue glow of her skin and her one blue right eye. The miniture wind Fae blood gave her the wings of an wind Fae, clothes and her left silver eye.

"Yes, I'm sure. I just don't want Francis to have to spend so much money for it, I don't really have that much human friends anyways." I said calmly as I continued to sit at the edge of the cliff that over looked the ocean and the town.

"But you have me, Arthur, Francis, Alfred and as much as I don't like to admit, Pryeo to." She said crossing her arms looking up at me.

"I guess you're right."

"Hey Matthew," another voice appeared behind me, I turned to look and saw Pryeo in her small fire form coming towards us. Arizona flew up to shoulder to take a peek at who it was, "Oh hey Arizona, didn't see you."

Once she reached the edge of the cliff she turned back into her normal form, as usual her burgandy hair was tied back into a loose briad, tan skin with her faint red tatoo that wrapped around her bicep of her arm.

"Hi Pryeo, what are you doing here?" I calmly greeted with a smile

"Well I managed to convince Alexin to let me get a break for your birthday. So here I am. Oh and check out this new necklace I got!" She smiled as she held up an amber bead shaped into a tear drop.

"Wow that looks nice. So you're going to be here for tomorrow? But I thought that you were on standby for the war that was going on back at your kingdom." I asked her

"I am on standby _but_I managed to convince her. She can be really stingy that woman." Pryeo smirked, "So Arizona, have you grown any taller from the last I've seen you?"

"No I havent Pryeo, I've told you before, I'm a _miniture_ Fae. So stop rubbing it in." The small Fae in my lap snapped.

"Oh really? I _totally_ forgot." She smiled before standing up, "Well I would like to talk longer but I also promised Alexin that I would stop by Arthur's to see if he could help with some medical supplies. See ya."

I waved back at her as she lifted up her fire wings and jumped off the cliff for momentum before flying off to Arthur's. When her butterfly wings caught the sunset at the right moment it seemed that she was on fire, the bones of her wings looked as if they were coals and the skin glowed like embers, one of the traits of fire Fae.

"Hmph. Show off. She loves rubbing it in that she has wings while you don't." Arizona said glaring after Pryeos flying form.

"Well that's because she's a fire Fae, I'm a water Fae, I don't need wings in the water." I commented as I also started to stand to start walking back to Francis' house.

"True, but I'm just curious, why do you still take on your human form even when we are alone in the forest? Your Fae form is more beautiful." Arizona commented as she flew to sit on my shoulder.

"I like this form for when humans managed to find me while I'm alone. Incase a human see's me they won't scream." I muttered quickly as my face tinted to a faint blush by Arizona's comment.

"But, you look amazing! The way your skin glows to a pale pastel teal, and your hair, the way it flows and how your shells stand out." Arizona continued as she waved her arms around to make her point before falling off my shoulder backwards as she used her wings to lift herself up again.

"But with my human form I can cover the scars with clothes, in my Fae form they tend to stand out a bit." I pointed out as we neared the house near the bottom of the cliff.

"That was two years ago Matthew. By now they should be faded, especially with the help of Arthur."

I sighed, knowing that as years pass scars do fade but the bigger ones are life long. Just the mention of the incident sent some shivers up my spine, the feeling of my body slowly turning cold as I laid there bleeding out, slowly dying.

"Matthew, I'll see you later when you're done." Arizona whispered into my ear before she quickly flew off into the forest.

"Matthew!" I looked up at the sound of the energetic voice.

I smiled as I watched the blonde haired teen come running up to me pulling me into a strong hug.

"Hey Alfred." I laughed as he finally put me down, "Where are your glases?"

"Hahaha, I kinda lost them when I was at the pool today, some guys thought it would be funny." He laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well anyways, Francis is cooking some lasagne." Alfred said as he slung his arm around my neck as we both walked back to the house.

The house was a lovely two story beach house with three bedrooms, a big kitchen and a medium sized living room that was mostly light by natural light from the many windows.

"Hey Francis, Matthew's back!" Alfred yelled into the house from the door way as he took of his shoes, me on the other hand hardly wore shoes, they felt to weird and constricking, but when all of us going to public that is about the only time I wear them.

"Ah, accueillir a nouveau Mon amour." Francis called from the kitchen.

"Hey Francis." I said as I entered the room to instantly be welcomed by the many scents of spices.

"It's good to see you again Matthew. How are things back at your home?" Francis welcomed with a smile.

"Good I guess. It's a little bit better, and I see that you've decided to grow your hair, it looks nice." I said pointing at his low tied back hair that was at the length of his shoulder blades.

"Ahh, merci. It's lucky that my hair doesn't take long to grow." He said as he used his left hand to flip his hair.

Alfred laughed at the hair flip as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a can of Pepsi, and then joked about Francis which slipped through my ears.

It didn't take long until the oven timer beeped signalling that the food was done.

After me and Alfred set the table in the dinning room that was beside the kitchen we all sat down and thanked Francis for the food.

Alfred was the first to take a piece of the lasagne, Francis decided to get up and pour himself a glass of red wine as I forked out a piece of the food onto my plate.

Once Francis sat down back at the table I then cut a small piece of lasagne and then asked to take it to my room, Francis smiled knowing what I was doing, he knew what I was and he was able to easily see the Fae and many other supernatural beings as well because Francis was a Sensitive. And when he was in highschool he became an aprentice of a female witch since some would try to harm him. Now he uses what he has learned to protect me, Alfred and himself, so he uses what some people would call Grey Magick because he only uses Dark in extream situations, but other than that he uses mostly White Magick.

Alfred on the other had is just a normal human, who doesn't know what I am, Francis just told him that he found me on the beach in front of his house nearly dead from water in my lungs.

I excused myself as I stood up from the table and walked to my room on the far side of the house facing the ocean. Placing the plate on the desk near the door, I walked over to my bed by the window and opened it to let in Arizona.

"Thanks, Matthew." She said as she flew in and followed me to the desk.

"Here, it's some of Francis' cooking, lasagne." I said as I showed her the plates contents.

Her eyes wided and flew over to the plate, "Thanks Matthew." She smiled as he turned to the plate and began to use her hands to eat the food.

I smiled as I walked back over to the window and closed it to keep in the cool air.

"Arizona, your stuff is in the closet at the top like usual, I'm going to bed." I said as I turned the lights off and walked to my moonlit bed by the window.

I heard her mumble 'good night' as much as she could with a full mouth trying to not spill anything.

I turned to face the window as I closed my eyes drifting into sleep.

* * *

So?~ Any comments? Feel up to a review?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey so I (Not Blue) finally finished this, and I am working on chapter 3 as we speak. So hopefully Blue and hurry up on her current stories and new ones she wants to introduce so I can give you the next one. But I would be ecstatic if you reviewed. So please do and hopefully you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hetalia or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Matthew! Wake up!" I heard Arizona yell as she knelt on my chest tapping my face as she tried to wake me up.

"Nnn...what?" I groaned as I rubbed my eyes.

"Get up! Today's your birthday! Come on hurry up! Francis is taking the both of you to the movies and then its the part-I mean dinner." I heard Arizona reply excitetdly as she shifted from one knee to another as she sat on my chest.

Groning I slowly started to sit up as I waited for her to move from my chest.

"How long till we leave?" I asked as I moved the blanket off of me as I swung my legs off the bed.

"Um...half hour?" She said hesitantly as she shrugged her shoulders slightly embaressed for forgetting.

I nodded with the information that was given as I sat up from the bed and walked over to the closet by the door on the oppisite side of the room.

I saw Arizona fly after me as she fluttered her wings to keep her in the air as she watched me on what I was picking for the day.

I took as quick glance at her as I brushed my hand across the many articles of clothing that Francis had insited on buying me, saying that I should always make a good impression.

After making a decision I decided on wearing a dark red dress shirt with black jeans with a belt with a chain on it that Alfred baught me a while ago.

After Arizona saw what I had picked she smiled, "Are you also going to wear the necklace I gave you? It would match."

I looked back at her as I stood by the bed buttoning up the shirt.

"I guess so. Do you know where you put it?"

She nodded as she flew quickly to the top of the closet and started to dig through a box I gave her to keep all of her stuff.

By the time she found it I was already pulling the jeans over the hem of my boxers.

I thanked her as I put on the necklace, it was a black pearl with tan leather stringing.

She smiled clasping her hands together, "What do you think?" I asked as she flew around me taking in the sight.

"I love it." She smiled, "Ok now hurry up and go get Arthur, Francis wants to bring him along. He thinks he needs to get out into the human world more often." she chuckled

I nodded as I turned into my Fae form, afterall some of his patients aren't used to my human form.

Leaving the the house from my bedroom window so Alfred wouldn't see me, after I was out of the house I closed the window gently as I jogged into the forest towards the large willow tree deep in the forest by the cliff.

"Arthur! Arthur. Are you here?" I called as I walked through the curtain of willow branches.

I heard a rustle of branches as they swayed in the wind, I walked over to the trunk of the tree as I drew out the runes to disable the illusion spell to prevent humans from seeing what they shouldnt and also to help Arthur's patients sleep better than fearing for humans to see them.

Once the protective bearier faded I smiled as I saw a familiar figure working away at his table with his mortar and pestle.

I climbed up the trunk of the tree as quiet as I could and then walked up behind him until I was right behind him, I smirked I then waited until he put down is mortar and pestle. Once the instruments were securlly on the wooden table I grabbed his sides and said his name in a creepy childish voice.

He jumped and yelped slightly making me jump.

"Matthew! Don't do that!" He yelled as he turned around to look at me glaring.

"I'm sorry. But you didn't answer me when I called you." I laughed lightly.

"Still you nearly gave me a bloody heart attack! And I was busy. What is wrong, has the frog caught a cold?" He stated as he turned back around and stored the powder he grounded into a sealed air-tight jar.

"No he hasn't caught a cold. In fact he sent me here to get you! He's taking me and Alfred to the movies for my birthday, and he wants you to come along." I said cheerfully clasping my hands together smiling.

He sighed as he placed his hands on the table muttering under his breathe. He paused before giving in, I clapped my hands excitedly.

After I had explained everything that was planned for the day he then sent me to wait for him by the cliff a little ways away from his...tree home.

Once I reached the clearing by the cliff I sat cross legged a foot away from the edge as I watched the waves roll.

"_Little fae wings, flutterin' in the wind, dancing, and prancing in the night ring._" I sang as I waited for the forest Fae healer.

I heard a rustling in the bushes behind me, I stood up and turned around, "Finally you're done Arthur, I've been waiting for you for-" I stopped dead short once I saw that what stummbled through the brush was no Fae. It was HUMAN!

I gasped as the human crashed into the ground. It was male based from the height and strong build.

But one thing that stood out was the scent of blood.

The male raised his head and his eyes grew big he looked at me dead in the eye.

"какого черта?"

* * *

Ok so...anyone up to a review? And sorry if the translation is crappy, I used Google translation so hoped it work anyways.

Note:

какого черта- What the hell


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hetalia or its very handsome characters.

Chapter 3:

H-he saw me!? Oh dear sprites he SEE'S me!

I gasped in shock as he slowly rose to his feet.

"You...you can see me?" I stuttered as he took one step closer to me.

"What are you?" He whispered, loud enough for me to hear him across the large clearing.

I was about to speak again until I heard more rustling in the bushes behind him, much louder than before mixed in with shouts from what seemed to be from 3-4 men.

The man then ran to the centre of the clearing and started waving his good arm motioning for me to leave.

"You have to leave now! If they find you they'll hurt you!" He shouted, "Leave!"

"Aww well look at that. Ivan's finally lost it." A man chuckled walked into the clearing wearing a dark brown leather jacket over a black shirt.

"Perhaps the drugs finally kicked in." A man to the right of the man in the leather jacket smirked. This one was close to my height with a white fedora resting on his head to match with a white dress shirt under a dark brown blazer.

"Or, he's losin' it from all the blood he's lost." A dark man smiled wickedly examining a bloodied switch blade in his left hand.

"**Bastards.**" The light haired man growled at the three near the edge.

"Ivan, Ivan, Ivan," The middle man sighed taking two steps forward, making 'Ivan' take two back, "What have I told you about foul mouthing us?"

"You know the boss doesn't like to be sworn at, Ivan." The dark man warned placing his hands at his hips shaking his head.

"You remember what happened the last time you were being naughty?" The fedora man said in a sing song voice.

The boy shuddered visibly which made the men chuckle lightly.

"Your name is Ivan...right?" I whispered taking a step closer to him.

He looked towards me and nodded, "What is it Ivan? Thinking of jumping? Oh you do know that if you do that, we will have to find some other means to make you sister repay everything herself." The middle man said.

"Nyet! You keep your filthy hands off my sister!" He turned his attention back to them to send them a threatening glare.

"Ivan. I'm going to try something. Okay?" I whispered again as I then closed my eyes and clasped my hands together trying to focus my magick.

After I murmured a small chant a blue light began to form in the palms of my hand, I forced my mind to concentrate harder, as I pressed by brain harder the blue light grew bigger and brighter.

"Ivan. I know that you are trying to protect your sister; however it will only be a matter of time till you finally collapse. So why don't you just stop yourself while you are still ahead of the game and just surrender. That way your sister is safe and you lessen your visits with the police by becoming our toy. It's simple, her or you." The man in the leather jacket said motioning his hands like a balance beam trying to give Ivan an idea of the situation.

"Ivan don't listen to them. I'm...almost...there!" I shouted as I then twisted my palms 90 degrees in opposite directions a swung my arms wide open releasing a pulse of energy as water came rushing up over the edge of the cliff and rushed towards the guys avoiding Ivan from the surge.

Once the water stopped flowing my head began to spin.

"Matthew I'm done-Matthew!" I heard Arthur yell as I saw a blurred vision of the Fae in his human form rushing towards me.

Before I fell on my face I felt strong arms catch me.

I looked up to see Ivan's face.

"Matthew. Matthew are you okay?" I felt my body began to shift from his arms to Arthur's who laid me down on the ground to straddle my head in his lap.

"What the hell were you thinking lad? You could have knocked yourself unconscious!" his voice sounded stern but I knew he was worrying a lot and was using the strong front to try and keep himself calm and composed.

"Well Ivan was in danger; I couldn't just stand there and do nothing, especially when he can see me." I mumbled as I tried to get my brain to refocus on the world around me.

"Ivan?" Arthur mumbled before snapping his head to look at Ivan in the face and began to curse at him in the Wood Fae language.

"Arthur be nice, he needs more help than I do. Please, help him." I begged as I drew Arthur's attention to look me in the eye.

He paused for a couple of seconds before he sighed and gave in, "Well we need to go back to your house and let Francis know the plans aren't exactly going as planned."

I nodded my head as I closed my eyes and slowly changed my forms; I felt Ivan's eyes on me, probably shocked at the transition of my hands, skin and feet from their colour and appearance to ones of a human.

"Thank you." I heard Ivan mumble to me as Arthur and I led him back to Francis' place.

* * *

**I am _REALLY _sorry about the long wait for new chapters, but I had a major paper in one of my classes and of course I had so many health problems that arose during last semester and now. I mean like I found out I'm anemic and docs almost said I had blood clots in my lungs. Yeah not so fun, plus I have a broadcasting project due soon. So yeah I'll be busy but I will try to make some more new chapters, but there will probably be some distance between updates.**

Note: I decided to just switch to **bolding** what ever Ivan says in Russian since it would be easier that way since I do not know Russian and don't want to get anything incorrect or anything. Plus saves me some time to get these chapters done.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hetalia or its very fine characters.

Chapter 4:

Once we neared the house I told Ivan that we would be healing his wounds once we reached the place.

After we left the tree line I saw Alfred in the window of the living room smile as he saw me but soon faded and yelled to Francis.

"Francis! Get the first-aid kit quick! We have an injured person." I heard Arthur yell as the both of us balance the weight of Ivan in between us.

I heard the screen door slam shut as I saw Alfred walking towards us concern and confusion swarming his face.

"Alfred can you take his weight, I kind of wore myself out a bit trying to save him." I said as I shifted Ivan's arm off my shoulder onto his.

Alfred only nodded as he began to help Arthur led him into the house.

I ran into my room now that I was free and rushed to my closet to grab something that I've made with Arthur before. He said that I could use it for speed healing in case I got hurt again in the ocean.

Once I grabbed the sea green vile I rushed back to the kitchen where Francis was questioning Arthur about Ivan as he rushed around trying to clean off the large oak table while trying to keep Alfred occupied by trying to wash off the dried blood off of Ivan's much as he could.

"Arthur I found it." I said I held up the vile of the medicine.

Everyone's eyes quickly turned to me causing me to faintly blush.

"Mattie what's that?" I heard Alfred ask, well since Alfred didn't exactly know about me and Arthur he wouldn't understand some of the things we can and can't do.

"Matthew that was made for you. That isn't exactly easy to make." Arthur said.

"I know that but he needs it more than I do. I mean he's bleeding a lot." I said as I walked over to the table.

"Alfred, can you quickly drive into town and buy some more tape and bandages, we are quickly running out." Francis said in a rushed tone knowing what me and Arthur were about to do.

"Gotcha!" Alfred nodded as he threw on his blue sweater and grabbed the keys off the kitchen counter top.

"And be careful when you're driving!" Francis yelled after him.

"Ivan take off your shirt, we're going to have to try and wash it later." I said as I held a wash cloth in my right hand as I grabbed the dirtied shirt with my left from Ivan as I placed it on a chair.

"Matthew, there is some blood on his back. Wash it off first so he can lie down while we work on him." Francis said as he was preparing some cotton pads with some Hydrogen Peroxide.

Once I was done wiping his back that is when I noticed the many small scars. I frowned but pressed myself to continue quickly.

Arthur then helped him lay down on the table as Francis wiped the blood off his right arm with his left hand while a cotton pad in the other.

Arthur then traded places with me as he and Francis cleaned off the blood as they readied themselves and Ivan before they wiped his wounds with the cotton pads that had been covered in Hydrogen Peroxide.

Ivan groaned in pain as the Peroxide started to fizz and bubble once it made contact with the open wounds, I quickly went to the end of the table where his head was, I held up a clean and unused wash cloth that I place by his mouth.

"Ivan bite on this." I whispered as he quickly locked his jaws on the cloth, I wiped his forehead off sweat as Francis and Arthur went from his arms to some small cuts on his torso.

"Are you two almost done?" I asked as glanced over to the vile of the medicine on the chair behind Francis.

"We are almost done, lad." Arthur said as he quickly wiped over a big cut on his side earning a groan from Ivan, "I'm sorry but please hang in there a bit longer."

"There! We're done." Francis sighed wiping some of his lose hairs out of his face with his wrist.

I pulled the cloth out of Ivan's mouth and went into the kitchen to get Ivan a glass of water. "Can we use the medicine now?" I asked walking back to the table with the cup in my hand.

"Matthew he is still conscious! We can't just use magick on him right now when he is still awake." Arthur shouted.

"But from what I've seen I don't think he would trust us to let him sleep while he is in this state. Remember how I was when I was rescued by Francis? I was bleeding and weak, but still I hated the feeling of feeling vulnerable in an environment that I wasn't familiar with." I retorted as I helped Ivan sit up on the table to drink the water.

"Arthur, just let the boy do it, he's been in a similar situation, he tried as hard as he could to try and stay awake. And when he woke up the next morning he tried to leave when I had just got the bleeding to stop." Francis said taking my side of the argument, "Just let him do it, after all Ivan is also in rough shape."

Arthur looked at me and Francis before looking at Ivan in the eyes, "Fine. But Ivan you need to close your eyes, we won't hurt you it just makes us feel less under pressure when no one's looking."

I smiled as I reached over to the vile and opened the lid.

"Close your eyes." I said as I waited for him to follow, once his eyes were shut I dipped my index and middle finger into the vile to grab a bit of the slimy thick substance.

I began to smear the medicine on the cuts of his arms and then applied more onto my fingers as I started to work on the ones on his torso.

Once the medicine was applied I scraped whatever was left back into the vile before I asked Francis to wrap the bandages around the wounds that way they wouldn't rub off before morning.

As I walked into the kitchen I stopped in front of Arthur giving him a hug thanking him, he returned the hug before whispering into my ear to be careful of Ivan.

I nodded my head as I broke the hug to wash my hands.

"Well since we are done here and it seems like we won't be going out after all I'm going back home, after all I have work to do." Arthur said as he walked towards the door to put on his shoes.

"Good night Arthur, and thanks for helping me." I said back before he turned to open the screen door.

"Good night lad, oh and happy birthday." Arthur smiled as he waved before walking out into the night.

"I do believe we are going to arrange somewhere for you to sleep." Francis said as he handed Ivan a clean white shirt.

"He can sleep in my room. He can use the bed and I can sleep on the floor." I said quickly turning around drying my hands with a towel.

"If it's alright with him." Francis said as both of us turned to look at him.

"No it's fine; I can sleep on the couch." Ivan replied

"No I insist, also I want to be able to check on the wounds in the morning so I don't want you disappearing while we are asleep." I said

Ivan sighed, "Alright."

I smiled faintly as I led Ivan to my bedroom on the far end of the house; once we reached the door I knocked once lightly and then opened it.

"Arizona, we have company." I said as I saw her fly out of the closet, she hesitantly flew over to greet Ivan.

"H-hi. My name is Arizona." she said nervously, Arizona was one for trying to avoid humans as much as possible and when she did get close she would try to keep a distance.

"Privyet. My name is Ivan." He smiled as he examines Arizona who was fidgeting under the gaze of a human who was so close.

"Arizona we're going to be going to bed, you can sleep beside me if you want." I said as I walked over to the closet and pulled out a sleeping bag.

She nodded her head as she flew up to the closet to grab her small bed.

I motioned for Ivan to sit on the bed as I unrolled the sleeping bag on the ground as Arizona placed her bed near were my head would be.

"Good night Ivan." I said as I laid down on top of the sleeping bag and pulled a blanket over me, I heard him whisper the same as I heard the shifting of the bed covers as he laid down.

Arizona shut the lights off before flying over to sleep beside me on the ground.

I shut my eyes as I waited for sleep to take over me.


End file.
